dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jang Young Nam
Perfil thumb|250px|Jang Young Nam *'Nombre:' 장영남 / Jang Young Nam (Jang Yeong Nam) *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Familia:' Hermano menor, esposo/Profesor de teatro e hijo *'Agencia:' ANDu Entertainment Dramas *Nobody Knows (SBS, 2020) *Memoir of the Man (MBC, 2020) *My Country (jTBC, 2019) *Secret Boutique (SBS, 2019) *In Seoul (Naver TV, 2019) *The Crowned Clown (tvN, 2019) *The Smile Has Left Your Eyes (tvN, 2018) *Lovely Horribly (KBS2, 2018) *The King Loves (MBC, 2017) *My Sassy Girl (SBS, 2017) *Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo (MBC, 2016-2017) *I've Got My Eye On You (SBS, 2015) *Brilliant Seduction (MBC, 2015) *Snowy Road (KBS, 2015) *Perseverance Goo Hae Ra (Mnet,2015) *Pinocchio (SBS, 2014-2015) *Modern Farmer (SBS,2014) Cameo *Goddess Of Marriage (SBS, 2013) *Jang Ok Jung, Lives In Love (SBS, 2013) *7th Grade Civil Servant (MBC, 2013) *The Birth of a Family (SBS, 2012-2013) *I Love Lee Tae Ri (tvN, 2012) *Time Slip Dr. Jin (MBC, 2012) *The Moon That Embraces the Sun (MBC, 2012) *Man of Honor (KBS, 2011) *Vampire Prosecutor (OCN, 2011) *Daemul: Big Thing (SBS, 2010) *I Am Legend (SBS, 2010) *Hero (MBC, 2009) *I Love You, Don't Cry (MBC, 2008) *Chosun Police 2 (MBC, 2008) *Women of the Sun (KBS2, 2008) *Bittersweet Life (MBC, 2008) *One Mom and Three Dads (KBS2, 2008) *Drama City Ssamdalg Misugi (KBS2, 2007) *Dal Ja's Spring (KBS2, 2007) Películas *Seo Bok (2019) *Metamorphosis (2019) *Innocent Witness (2019) *Miss Baek (2018) *Wind Wind Wind (2018) *I Have a Date with Spring (2018) *Negotiation (2018) *RV: Resurrected Victims (2017) *The King's Case Note (2017) *Cooperation (2017) *Haeuhhwa (2016) *Don't Forget Me (2016) *The Classified File (2015) *Friend 2 (2013) *Azooma (2012) *A Werewolf Boy (2012) *Neighbors (2012) *Mr. Idol (2011) *Pained (2011) *Hindsight (2011) *Hello Ghost (2010) *Finding Mr. Destiny (2010) *The_Quiz_Show_Scandal (2010) *Harmony (2010) *Good Morning President (2009) *Goodbye Mom (2009) *Living Death (2009) *My Girlfriend is an Agent (2009) *Hansel & Gretel (2007) *A Day with My Son (2007) *Righteous Ties (2006) *Love is a Crazy Thing (2005) *The Big Scene (2005) *Someone Special (2004) Reconocimientos *'2013 (50th) Daejong Film Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto (A Werewolf Boy) *'2012 (17th) Busan International Film Festival:' Premio DGK - Actriz (Azooma) *'2013 Irvine International Film Festival:' Mejor Actriz (Azooma) *'2012 Director's Guild of Korea:' Mejor Actriz (Azooma) *'2010 46th Dong-A Theatre Awards:' Mejor Actriz *'2009 Korea Theater Awards:' Mejor Actriz (Don't Be Too Surprised) *'2005 The Dong-a Ilbo:' Mejor Actriz Próxima Generación *'2002 38th Dong-A Theatre Awards:' Mejor Actriz (Romeo and Juliet) *'2001 37th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Mejor Actriz (Dressing Room Curiosidades *'Educación:' Seoul Institute of the Arts *'Aficiones:' Ver videos *Fue protagonista en las obras de 2007, Mother of All y del 2006, The Vagina Monologues *Se caso en diciembre del 2011 en una ceremonia privada con un hombre 7 años menor, que es un profesor de teatro. *Dio a luz a su primer hijo en 2014. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *HanCinema *Instagram Galería Jang Young Nam.jpg Jang Young Nam2.jpg Jang Young Nam3.jpg Jang Young Nam4.jpg Jang Young Nam5.jpg Jang Young Nam6.jpg Jang Young Nam7.jpg Jang Young Nam8.jpg Categoría:KActriz